The Hiccups
by June Odyssey
Summary: Alright, this is a serious of one-shots inspired by you guys! Give me the prompts and I will write them. More info inside. First up, "The Hiccups." Sum: Hiccup hiccups. Toothless hiccups. Astrid laughs.
1. The Hiccups

**Okay, guys. I've seen this in some of my other fandoms and though I'd give it a shot in this one. This is what I want to do. Simply put, you think of a prompt/anything you want to see in a HTTYD story and I will do it to the best of my ability. I'll try to do every prompt but one or two might not spark my creativity so I may not. A few things I won't do are gender-bending, slash, or excessive cursing (By Odin's Beard doesn't count). And, just as a warning, I've done about zilch romance so don't expect anything remarkable if you give me a romantic prompt, but I will give it a shot. Let's have some fun, guys!**

**Title:** The Hiccups

**Summary: **Hiccup hiccups. Toothless hiccups. Astrid laughs.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

A wise man (Stoick the Vast) once said, "If you eat too fast, you'll get the hiccups."

Hiccup had never really believed him. Why? Well, ironically enough, Hiccup had never hiccupped once in his life (that he could remember). Though, he didn't eat much in the first place, so eating too fast had never been a problem. That is, until he defeated Red Death and was hailed as Berk's hero.

Suddenly, Berkian women were shoving food into his hands left and right. They usually said something like, "You need to get some food in you, lad," or "Here have a (insert food name), you need to stay strong for all the hard work you're doing," or "How's your leg, Hiccup? This (insert food name) will help you feel better."

Toothless was immensely grateful.

But sometimes, unfortunately, Hiccup was forced to eat the food in front of Berk's suddenly numerous mother hens. One such day this had happened multiple times before he managed to politely flee.

Breathing an immense sigh of relief, Hiccup set off to the Great Hall to find Astrid. They were going to start planning out the dragon races. Gobber had suggested it as a new sport since dragon _killing_ was out. So Hiccup wobbled up the steps to the Great Hall, Toothless on his heels. Dragging the door open, Hiccup slipped inside and instantly located Astrid, sitting by herself at one of the smaller tables with her breakfast.

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup greeted a little breathlessly. He was still getting used to only having one and a half legs.

Astrid looked up and smiled. "Hey, Hiccup."

Hiccup slide onto the bench, and Toothless made himself comfortable on the floor next to him.

"No breakfast?" Astrid asked curiously, watching as Hiccup spread out notebooks and paper in front of him instead of food.

Hiccup shook his head and grimaced. "I had plenty on the way here."

"Oh?" Astrid said. Then she remembered seeing one woman giving Hiccup food the other day and she understood. Astrid didn't laugh. She didn't even snicker. She did, however, have to smother a grin with her hand.

Hiccup gave her a 'not funny' look but didn't say anything about it. "_Anyway,_ so I was thin-"

Quite abruptly, Hiccup's chest seized and a sharp catch in his breath sounded, replacing the rest of his sentence.

Astrid looked startled for a moment but then she actually did laugh. Well, chuckle, but that was immaterial. She was laughing at him.

"Hey! _-hiccup-_ this isn _-hiccup-_ 't funny! _-hiccup-_" Hiccup protested, but his broken sentences only made Astrid laugh harder. "Astr _-hiccup-_ id!"

Toothless poked his head up and peered inquisitively at Hiccup, trilling his question. _What the heck are you doing _now?

"Don't _-hiccup-_ laugh!" Hiccup sternly told them both, but the hiccup ruined his credibility. Apparently the irony of Hiccup hiccupping was just too much for Astrid.

Cocking his head, Toothless sat up straight. Hiccup hiccupped again. Toothless squinted thoughtfully at the two humans, one laughing and the other making a strange gasping, strangled sound. Toothless decided to try it.

Hiccup groaned. Why? As Toothless did his best imitation of a hiccup, Astrid doubled over, looking like she might even fall off the bench.

"Shut _-hiccup-_ up, Toothless," Hiccup said. "This is -_hiccup-_ embarrassing enough!"

Toothless obeyed, looking confused, like he couldn't understand the strange ways of these vikings. Hiccup waited impatiently for Astrid to stop laughing, and held his breath, hoping for the nuisance to go away.

Astrid finally calmed, but the grin remained on her face.

"Are you done?" Hiccup groused, thanking Thor when he didn't hiccup again.

"Yeah," Astrid said, her voice a little higher pitch than normal like she still wanted to laugh. "What was it you were saying about the races?"

Hiccup relaxed, opened his mouth to explain what he'd been trying to say, and... hiccupped. Astrid snickered again. Hiccup groaned. Toothless copied the hiccup again.

This time Astrid seemed to have been attacked by silent fits of laughter. Tears tickled the corners of her eyes and she gasped for air. Hiccup hiccupped again.

"Did you just hiccup, Hiccup!" A voice that could only belong to Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup let his head thud on the table. He was never going to take food from the Berkian women again.

The end.

* * *

**Alright, give me some prompts guys!**


	2. Nightlight

******HTTYD2 simultaneously makes me laugh, cry, squeal, and scream. Man, I love that movie so much right now. And who else thought Ruffnut was a representation of fangirls everywhere? Anyway, I think it was Rochana who said Hiccup/Toothless fluff.**

**Title: Nightlight**

**Summary: Everybody has nightmares, and Hiccup has plenty of material. Luckily, he has a living, breathing nightlight to keep the monsters under the bed where the belong.**

**Warnings: trauma, SPOILERS FOR HTTYD2 GUYS**

**Rating: T to be on the safe side.**

* * *

The beast's eyes flamed red, glaring at Hiccup with demonic hatred. It's pupils were so thin they were almost completely out-shined by the red glow.

"Nono, nono," Hiccup begged as he stumbled bacward, tripping over his own feet like the clutz he used to be. "Please, no."

The black beast, long and lithe, ignored his pleas, continuing to stalk forward. Opening it's jaws, the black beast readied it flame, snarling and growling. Then Hiccup heard his father.

"NO! HICCUP!"

Hiccup turned and tried to warn him. He knew what was coming. "DAD, NO!"

Stoick stopped and slowed. Hiccup's heart soared. His dad was going to live! But then the black monster turned his head and shot his father square in the chest.

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed and lunged for his father. He didn't make it.

The red-eyed monster snatched him back by its claw and threw him to the ground. Hiccup rolled onto his back and tried to sit up but the beast slammed its paw into his chest, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup struggled, but to no avail. The monster snarled, its red eyes fixed on him, and opened it jaws once again to finish him off. The red fire built up and...

Hiccup gasped and shot straight up in his hard wooden bed. For half a second his brain started to register that it was a dream, but then the beast appeared. Hiccup's sleep-coated eyes saw red eyes and a malicious glare where there was none, and a shout caught in his throat. Choking on the shout and the fear squeezing it, Hiccup scrambled backward to escape the monster. Panic clawed his chest, and he couldn't breath.

The monster stepped forward slowly. Hiccup tried to stand up, but forgot he wasn't wearing his prosthetic and fell to the floor. He hit his stump hard on as he dropped, and cried out in pain, gasping on the floor.

A cooing sound penetrated Hiccup's pain-filled haze of panic. It sounded worried and soft, not at all beast like. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw not a red-eyed beast but his best friend with big green concerned eyes. The blue glow from Toothless's back an nostrils chased away the demons away and brightened the dark, sad, empty world.

"Toothless?"

The dragon trilled a response and edged forward, seeming a little unsure if he could approach without giving Hiccup a heart attack. The events of the past few weeks crashed down on Hiccup and he remembered it all. Lunging forward, Hiccup latched onto Toothless's beck and clung to the dragon like a lifeline. He squeezed his eyes shut but the tears came anyway. Great heaving sobs that wracked his whole body. But it didn't matter. No one was around to see Chief Hiccup the Dragon Master shatter to tiny pieces. Only Toothless.

Hiccup felt the night fury wrap his forelegs around Hiccup and shelter him under his soft black wings. Against the dragon's chest Hiccup's chest and face warmed with the dragon's heated belly. They stayed like that for a while before Hiccup finally coaxed his eyes open. Instead of absolute darkness Hiccup saw Toothless's face clearly, the details tinted with the blue of Toothless's glow.

"Hey, bud," he croaked, slightly loosening his death grip around his best friend's neck.

In turn, Toothless tightened his hold and cooed softly, like he was asking, _Are you okay now?_

"I- I think I'm good," Hiccup managed, sniffling lightly.

_Are you sure about that?_ Toothless seemed to ask with a quiet bark.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hiccup said, sighing heavily. He was exhausted. Yesterday had been a busy day and crying always wore him out.

Toothless shifted around Hiccup until he was in a more comfortable position, nudging his rider lightly on his hair. _Sleep_.

Hiccup grateful snuggled gratefully against the dragon and sighed. Toothless would keep him safe. The glow around them promised no red-eyed beasts lured in the shadows. Just Toothless, and he was nothing to worry about unless you were wearing fancy clothes (really, the slobber didn't wash out!).

"Thanks, bud."

Toothless trilled. _Don't mention it._


End file.
